Just the Usual, Please
by SacredLugia
Summary: The typical antics ensue when the countries get together for a world meeting. America proposes a genius idea to save the icecaps, Japan and China compete over art, Hungary snaps a few yaoi pictures with her new camera, and Prussia continues being awesome, among other things.


**A/N:** This was originally an excerpt from an old story that was left unfinished and floating around my computer. While the older story turned down a more angsty path and became more serious as it progressed, it began at a world meeting where the usual silliness took place. I decided that it was still worth sharing anyway, and decided it would make a decent one-shot. If you like it enough, there's a chance I might continue later down the road with the original intended story. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting - hope you enjoy!

oxXxo

England forced himself to hold in a sigh. Like all world meetings, this one wasn't going well. America was trying to explain how ice cubes could be used to prevent the ice caps from melting if they were mass-produced and dumped in the Arctic Ocean. On one side of the table France was trying to flirt with a very flustered and mortified Japan, Russia was terrorizing Lithuania while the country cowered near Poland, Austria was scribbling down notes and ignoring the chaos while Hungary sat to his right.

On the other side, Germany was trying to pry a very happy Italy off of him, his face flushing crimson. Prussia was playing with Gilbird, Spain was teasing an agitated South Italy, China was off in his own world, clutching his Hello Kitty plushie, and Switzerland was carefully building paper origami cranes with Liechtenstein.

All other countries were generally absorbed in their own business, either not caring about what was going on or too busy having conversations or arguments with their neighbors.

"America," England cut in for what seemed like the thousandth time, "How would we even be able to _create_ that many ice cubes? It's impossible; they'd just melt." This quieted the American for a moment, but wasn't enough to dishearten him.

"Of course they will! See, there will be so many that the water temperature will drop and they won't melt, therefore saving the icecaps!" Arthur buried his face in his hands. _Where did I go wrong raising him? _

"So, is everyone in agreement with this decision?" Alfred called, smacking a large diagram he had posted on the wall behind him with the palm of his hand. This caused a few countries to glance up, finally paying attention for the first time. A few looked like they were about to protest against the nonsensical idea. Before waiting for any replies, the oblivious nation shouted, "Alright; it's settled, then! Work to make the ice cubes starts next week! So, fifteen minute coffee break!"

Groans could be heard, but they didn't seem to faze the blonde. Nations began getting out of their seats, eager to leave the chaos of the conference room. A few, however, stayed. Among them were the former Allied and Axis Powers, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, South Italy, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein.

"Onii-san, try folding them like this." Liechtenstein explained, showing Switzerland how to properly form folds in the small paper as she worked on her seventh origami.

"Ah, thank you…" Switzerland replied, frowning at his inability to produce cranes as perfect as his little sister. He hadn't been able to make one decent crane in comparison to Liechtenstein's perfectly symmetrical paper birds.

"Hah! I could make cranes more awesome than those pieces of crap with my eyes closed!" Prussia put in with a smirk, looking up from where he had been playing with Gilbird on the table.

"Care to repeat that, bastard?" Basch snarled, dropping the paper he had been attempting to fold and whipping out his rifle, aiming it at Gilbert's head.

"Wah! Doitsu! Switzerland took out his gun!" Feliciano cried, ducking behind the larger German nation.

Germany merely rolled his eyes before giving an icy glare to the two. "Shut up, both of you, before I make you," he threatened menacingly.

"No, I think it would be rather fun to watch them, da." Russia said with a soft smile. Both Basch and Gilbert turned slowly to look at Ivan, each noticeably paling. Without saying anything, Switzerland re-slung his rifle over his shoulder and Prussia turned to look the other way, muttering something about "being too awesome for this" and letting Gilbird hop onto his finger.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering, "Idiots," under his breath. Feliciano calmed down, but was still clinging to him as if he expected someone to beat him. "Feli, why don't you and Romano go discuss… pasta recipes… or something…" he said lamely, trying to pull the Italian off.

Somehow, it worked. The smaller nation released his grip, trotting happily over to his aggravated older brother.

Austria, meanwhile, was trying his best to ignore Hungary. "Come on, _please_? It's just one little picture!"

"For the last time, no! 'One' always turns into 'a few' with you and that camera of yours!" The aristocrat argued, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible in the current situation. "It's just obscene, you and your obsession." He shivered when Hungary's eyes flashed mischievously.

"It's for my personal collection!" Elizabeta cried, standing up hastily. Roderich had no idea where she had gotten her love of yaoi from. Certainly it wasn't from him, as the whole concept was thoroughly unpleasant to his taste. Her persistence had gotten him to take a few pictures with other countries that he had afterwards never been able to forget, and not for good reasons. He felt his cheeks grow red as he recalled the unpleasant memories.

Elizabeta hurried over to Arthur, who was talking to Alfred over the possible extinction of polar bears. "No, dumping ice cubes into the water does _not_ a suitable habitat make!" Arthur exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"No, see, if we dump enough of them, they'll fuse together to create an amazing glacier resort, therefore saving all polar bears from extinction," Alfred explained slowly, as if he were talking to a very young child.

"U-um, I don't think that'd work, since ice cubes really can't fuse together like that…" Another voice interjected. Both America and England looked up in confusion; there was no other country nearby that was partaking in their argument.

"Who said that?" America asked, whipping his head around in surprise, looking for the owner of the foreign voice.

"M-me," a timid voice answered. America turned around, looking into an unfamiliar face. The person clutched a small polar bear in his arms, and gave a shy smile. A curled ahoge that seemed to defy gravity hung from the top of his head.

It took Alfred a moment to recognize the individual, even though they looked nearly the same. "Oh! Mattie!" he exclaimed after a moment of confusion. "Didn't see you there."

The other nation sighed. "Yeah, no one ever does." The bear in his arms looked up and said softly, "Who?"

Before their argument could resume, Hungary trotted up. "Hey, Arthur!"

"Oh, hello, Elizabeta," the Englishman greeted with a smile, happy to be off the topic of polar bears and ice cubes. "What's up?"

"Ah, well, I just got this new camera, and I was wondering if you and Alfred would like to pose for pictures for me. I need to fill up my scrapbook," she elucidated, holding up her sleek digital camera. Behind them, Canada sighed. _No one ever notices me…_

"W-well, I'm not sure if I-" Arthur began, not feeling quite in the mood for pictures.

"Sure! C'mon, it'll be fun! After all, who wouldn't want pictures of the hero in their photo album?" Alfred proclaimed, saluting. "So, how do you want us to pose?"

"Ah, nothing too hard. Just… a picture of you kissing." Even though her voice and expression were playfully innocent, England felt his face instantly burn up.

"B-bloody hell! I said I'd pose for a picture, n-not-!" He screeched, jumping away as if she had suggested they light fire to his hair.

America, oblivious as always, merely grinned, laughing. "Haha, I get it! This is like acting, right? I'm the hero who just saved the damsel in distress, who Artie's playing!"

Hungary, sensing that this could be her one chance, hastily agreed. "Um, yeah! Of course, Alfred knows what I'm talking about. I only need a few pictures…" She hid a sly smile, shoving America into England. The younger nation carefully pressed his lips onto the Brit, and for once, Canada was glad he was always ignored.

Hungary snapped pictures like a madman, and England seemed like he was in too much shock to shove the other nation off. Alfred's eyes were closed, and even though Arthur's expression was initially one of shock, it gradually melted into something that could be described as acceptance as his eyes also slid shut.

Trying not to stare, Matthew hurried away, feeling his face get hot in embarrassment. He sat down next to Japan, who was comparing drawings with China.

"Mine is definitely better, aru." Wang argued, shoving his picture over Kiku's. This left the other looking visibly agitated.

"It's completely wrong! We're drawing anime!" He argued uncharacteristically, shoving China's paper away. He proceeded to draw an anime-styled schoolgirl in mere moments with precision that came from years of practice.

China shook his head. "No, you never said that. You just said, 'draw a schoolgirl'." His picture was completely realistic, drawn with brushes and ink he had taken from a pocket on his uniform.

Before their argument could escalate further, Canada sat down in a seat across from them, allowing Kumajirou to sit in his lap. Both Asian countries glanced up, staring intently like lions watching their prey. Before Canada could utter anything, both opposing countries leaned over the table, shoving their drawings into Matthew's face. "Which is better, America?!" They shouted at the same time, nearly knocking each other over as they waved the papers wildly, trying to make their own drawing to cover the other's.

Canada leaned back, trying to inch away from the frenzied Eastern countries and their pictures, which they were whipping back and forth so fast their drawings looked like streaks across the paper. They were both leaning over the table as far as they possibly could, looking like crazed maniacs. "I'm Canada!" Matthew cried, throwing up his arms in defense.

This caused both Kiku and Wang to pause, staring. Canada watched them warily, slowly lowering his hands. "Oh…_Canada_…" Japan confirmed, his eyes widening. China nodded, realization dawning on his expression.

"Which is better, Canada?!" The two artists screamed, shoving their papers in the poor Canadian's face.

Realizing that negotiation would be futile, the blonde hastily stood, grabbing Kumajirou and fleeing to a corner of the room, hoping for peace and quiet. China and Japan resumed their argument, which was slowly growing in volume.

Romano and Feliciano, who were sitting a few seats away, were having their conversation drowned out by all of the shouting. Finally, Romano was completely fed up. "_OI, bastardi!_ Shut the hell up before I come over and shove my foot up your asses!" He shouted, slamming his fist onto the table, which caused Feli to jump in fear. Even though he didn't mind Japan, the yelling was going to give him a headache if he didn't find a way to stop their stupid squabble.

This shut them up considerably; Japan returned to drawing a new picture and China hugged his plushie tightly, pouting.

Prussia could easily tune out the conversations of everyone else, focusing on Gilbird. Gradually, however, he could feel the familiar feeling of thirst growing. With a sigh, he lifted his pet onto his left shoulder before standing up. "The awesome me is going to grab a cappuccino!" He announced loudly. A few other nations glanced at him briefly before returning to their own matters, used to Gilbert's antics.

He quickly traveled to the front of the conference room, pausing only once to give a smirk in the direction of America and England, who appeared to be making out, much to Hungary's glee. Turning away, he exited the room in pursuit of a caffeinated beverage. God knew how long the meeting was going to take with all the antics that were going on around him; he'd definitely need a bit of a boost to keep from going crazy.

Prussia smiled. There was truly nothing like a World Meeting.


End file.
